Please, Stay the Same
by CrystalWolf
Summary: My first fic. Please be gentle, although flames are allowed. Harry is going to move.


Harry Potter  
  
[Please, Stay the Same]  
  
The chapters are separated by breaks.  
  
All characters are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
---  
  
  
  
The cool summer wind blew across the Dursleys' backyard. Harry Potter was seated on the back porch. The wind brushed past Harry, ruffling his already-messy hair. Harry breathed in the fresh air, and let it out slowly. He blew air into his cupped hands, and looked sadly at the sky. He looked back down, onto the piece of recycled paper he was holding, and continued writing.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
The Dursleys are moving to the States. I will have to (unwillingly) go with them. They talk about going to Alpharetta in Georgia. I am not sure if they will even go to Georgia. My guesses are they are trying to trick me. They are probably planning to go to California or somewhere. I've been reading up on the States. California seems to fit into the Dursleys lifestyle - Dudley can go on those boards in the water - to help him lose some weight!  
  
So, I guess I won't be seeing you. I'm leaving Hedwig in your care. Hopefully Crookshanks won't try to eat Hedwig - I doubt so.  
  
Please stay the way you are.  
  
Take care,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Harry folded the letter neatly and opened Hedwig's cage. He sighed as he attached the letter to Hedwig's leg. He whispered, "Stay with Hermione." Hedwig hooted softly, as if she understood, and flew off. Harry had sent a letter to his other good friend, Ronald (Ron) Weasley. He had also informed his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry looked up to see if Hedwig was still in sight, but all he saw was the darkness of the night. He trudged slowly - in a defeated manner - back to the Dursleys' house. He closed the door to his tiny room, and thought for a moment:  
  
"Hermione already has a boyfriend - Viktor - Why do I still like her?" said a voice in Harry's head.  
  
"It's alright to like her still," argued another voice.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and pressed his hands hardly on his temples. He said softly in a strained voice, "No! I don't want to go!" He thought of Hermione, Ron, even Draco. But he thought most of Hermione. Losing her would be horrible, upsetting. Yet she didn't know that he liked her. Harry had liked her since . Since Second Year. But then came Cho. He sort of grew out of Cho after a while. Then he liked Hermione again. But. she loved Viktor. All this was confusing, and Harry buried his head under his pillow, and soon fell asleep.  
  
---  
  
  
  
When the sun rose, so did Harry. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. The numbers "7.05" stared back at him. He felt around the bedside table for his glasses, and accidentally knocked them over. He muttered something under his breath, and reached down to get his glasses. He carefully examined them before putting them on. They were fine. He was lucky, for the Dursleys' would never get him a new pair of glasses till the next year's summer. There was a tapping on the window, and when Harry looked out, he saw Hedwig. He thought, "That was fast."  
  
He quickly unrolled the piece of paper that was attached to Hedwig's leg. He smiled when he saw the handwriting - it was Hermione's.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
When are you leaving? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Does Ron know?  
  
I'm going to Viktor's house for the next week, so if you are going then. I'm not  
  
sure if I can make it.  
  
What do you mean by, "Please stay the way you are"? Sometimes, Harry, I think  
  
you are crazy. Anyways, you have a crush on Cho. remember?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry stared furiously at the letter. He crumpled it up, and un-crumpled it, and then proceeded to rip it apart. Hedwig hooted, looking disgustedly at Harry. However she stayed where she was, and nipped Harry softly. Harry glared at her, and she glared back. Harry threw his arms up into the air, saying angrily, "Fine, Hedwig! You want me to reply to Hermione? Just don't bring back the next letter she sends - or better yet - don't even come back!" Hedwig nipped Harry harder this time, and hooted indignantly. She fluffed up her feathers and flew to the windowsill.  
  
Harry angrily ripped off a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Whatever. Forget it. Have fun with Viktor.  
  
Can't be bothered,  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry then folded the letter without any care, and tied it to Hedwig. A few minutes after Hedwig took off, another owl came in. It looked strangely familiar, all puffed up and small. He grinned when he remembered: Ron Weasley.  
  
He took care to open the letter neatly and read quietly to himself.  
  
Hey there, Harry.  
  
Mom says we can see you off. We can dress up as Muggles. Tell us where you are and what it is to send you off. Dad says that it's an aero port? Is that what it is? But anyway we can dress up as Muggles. I wish you could stay, you know?  
  
Yeah I'll still be the same.  
  
Good luck there,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled again. He carefully wrote:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I will remember to keep in touch. What about the owl? It'll get tired! The distance is too far for it to travel. I can't keep Hedwig, so there! I do not know when our flight is leaving. (It's an airport, by the way.) But we are going by United Airlines. Your dad should know about this.  
  
I'll be the same too.  
  
See you in the future,  
  
Harry  
  
Then Harry carefully tied the letter onto Ron's owl, and it flew off. He went down for breakfast with the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia was smiling cheerfully, frying some eggs in the pan. Dudley was poking a piece of bacon with his fork. Uncle Vernon was reading the papers. He had finished his breakfast. That was obvious as in front of him was an empty, greasy plate. His orange juice had been half-drunk. He rolled his eyes when he saw Harry and asked, "Are you ready to go?" Harry's eyes opened wide and he choked on his orange juice. Harry asked, "We're going already?" Uncle Vernon glared at Harry and replied, "Yes, boy - the day after tomorrow. At noon." Harry gritted his teeth and chewed slowly on his badly burnt bacon. He always got the leftovers, but that was fine with him. After breakfast he went back into his room.  
  
Two owls were outside. He let them in. The first one had a letter from Sirius.  
  
Harry,  
  
Where will they be taking you? Where in the States?  
  
I suggest you try your best not to go with them. It will only cause danger if you go.  
  
Voldemort could get you easily.  
  
I will talk to Professor Dumbledore. He should know what to do.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry quickly scribbled an "OK" and sent the letter with the owl. The second owl hooted impatiently, and Harry heard Vernon shout, "Harry, I told you before - Get your owl out of the house!!!" Harry winced and quickly read the letter. It said:  
  
Harry.  
  
You do not have to be like that.  
  
You know VERY well Viktor's my. boyfriend.  
  
Are you jealous? Still have that crush on Cho?  
  
Hermione.  
  
PS: I'm kidding. About Cho, I mean. When are you leaving?  
  
Harry sighed, and there was a hint of anger in his sigh. He scribbled down something quickly. The letter read:  
  
Oh, and you care.  
  
Ron is going to send me off.  
  
You don't have to trouble yourself, or Viktor for that matter.  
  
Leaving the day after tomorrow.  
  
BYE.  
  
Harry did not receive any more letters after that. And on the day he had to leave, Ron's owl rushed in. Harry took the letter and read aloud:  
  
Harry,  
  
We will try our very best to send you off. Are you fighting with Hermione or what?  
  
We can talk later if we see each other.  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry ushered Ron's owl out of the window, to go back to Ron's home. Then, without looking back, he took his small luggage and rolled it out of the door. He left on his bed the present Hermione had secretly given to him before they reached Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. It sparkled in the sunlight, and seemed to be whispering, "See you someday, Harry."  
  
---  
  
Harry was at the airport. He gasped in awe. He had never seen such a place. Luggages were transported by these weird, black things. Though he had stayed with Muggles, he never knew what they called those things. He handed his luggage to a smiling lady at the counter and walked off, looking for Ron. He hoped to see his good friend for the last time in a long while. Uncle Vernon, who held onto Harry's shoulder firmly, stopped him.  
  
"Don't get lost. You have to know where we are," hissed Uncle Vernon, pointing to the seats where Dudley and Petunia were seated. Harry nodded and bit down on his lip to prevent himself from saying anything. Uncle Vernon then looked at his watch and said, "The flight's at 2.31p.m. Be here at 1.50p.m. Or else. We'll leave you." Harry considered, thinking that would be a good idea. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it tight again. Uncle Vernon looked smug. Harry cursed a little under his breath and walked off with his hands in his pockets to find the Weasleys.  
  
Harry did not see the Weasleys anywhere. His heart dropped. Ron had promised. Ron had not told him that it was confirmed, but deep down Harry knew I was a promise. Then he felt a tap on the shoulder. He spun around, and came face to face with .  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled in joy. Ron jumped back in surprise and smiled.  
  
"Look who's here," Ron gestured to the back of the Weasley gang and Hermione emerged. Harry stared at her and asked fiercely, "What are you doing here?" Hermione bit her lip and shuffled her feet uncomfortably. She opened her mouth, but closed it again. Harry rolled his eyes, and turned around to see if the Dursleys were watching him. They weren't. Just as he turned back Hermione's face moved forward, and she kissed him on the lips, instead of the cheek. Her cheeks flushed red, and Harry's face had turned into a ripe tomato. Ron snickered, and Ginny giggled, despite liking Harry as well. She now knew Harry did not like her the way she liked him, and respected that. She kept her distance. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly. Harry muttered something about leaving and stepped back to leave. Hermione bites her lip again and turns around. Ron was dumbfounded as he watched Harry leave. He ran to Harry and pulled him back.  
  
"She broke up with Viktor," Ron smiled.  
  
"So?" Harry retorted in a kind manner.  
  
"She did it 'cos of you, Harry," Ron replied.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"C'mon, Harry. Aren't you going to talk to her?"  
  
"Ron, I like you as a friend - but just stay out of my business, 'kay?"  
  
Ron looked shocked, and he just stared at Harry, "Fine. Have it your way, then. Shall we not? All I can do is tell you she likes you too."  
  
---  
  
Harry leant on the wall near the restrooms. Hermione came up to him. She blushed and said, "I'm sorry. I guess. I should n-not have d-d-d-d-done that, huh?" She grins, and Harry smiles, "I'm not. I'm not sorry, Hermione." Hermione smiles, pats Harry on the back and leaves. Her drooped head told Harry that she wanted to say something else, but was afraid to.  
  
"Please. Stay the same!" Harry called after her. Hermione turned around and rushed to Harry, hugging him so tight that he couldn't breathe. She whispered softly into his ear, "I will stay the same. I will."  
  
---  
  
A/N [Author's Note]: Okay. maybe the story s*cked. I don't know. Please comment!!! Flames are fine; I need to know what to improve. 


End file.
